Mummy Comes Home
by Xx-DeLa-xX
Summary: dean and sam try to hunt a mummy in california and meet up with a trio of girl hunters


**Dela's Supernatural Episode:**** © Adele Wilkinson 2007-3007**

FLASHBACK

The Normal SpN flashback plus a flash back of the 3 girls' lives.

_Phoenix & her first demon, Phoenix when her parents died, the 3 girls at summer camp, the 3 girls at uni, the 3 girls hunting, Phoenix driving, _

**ACDC's 'It's A Long Way To The Top' playing in the background on the Mach 1's stereo.**

"It's a long way…" Sang Phoenix tapping on her car's steering wheel, "Such a long way…"

"Nixxie, SHUT UP!" yelled Tressa from shotgun.

"Yeah, Nix, You're driving, NOT playing drums at an ACDC concert." Said Allie from the backseat.

"I wish I was," Phoenix answered back, "Actually, No, An Androids concert, I don't wanna play drums for some old band; I mean I love ACDC but they're like 90."

"You've gone from ACDC to The Androids?" asked Allie slowly trying to understand how Phoenix made the change.

"Hell Yeah!" replied Phoenix turning to look at Allie, "Two brilliant rock bands! Both Aussie too." winks

"Phoenix, my dear friend…" Tressa said softly.

"Yessum?" Phoenix replied.

"We totally adopted you as a friend…" Tressa started.

"…And a US citizen…" Allie added.

"… The least you could do is act like one," Tressa finished.

"Oh No, The Speech!" Phoenix said laughing, "How many times have I heard that before?"

"Yeah, and you always answer with the same words…" Allie said, all three put on a serious face

and said simultaneously,

"Act like what? A friend or a citizen?" they burst out laughing.

"Hey, which one of you wrote that anyway?" Phoenix asked, she turned around again, "was it you Allie?"

"Phoenix!" Tressa almost screamed.

"What!?!" Phoenix said turning back… there in the middle of the road coming closer every second as the car moved forward was a spirit.

"AHHHHH!!!" All three girls screamed.

**ACDC's 'It's A Long Way To The Top' playing in the background on the Impala's stereo.**

"It's a long way…" Dean sang, "Such a long way…"

"Dean, Come on!" Sam complained, "You've been singing ACDC for hours now."

"Good band Sammy, good band!"

"DEAN!"

"Sammy, driver picks the music & shotgun shuts his mouth, if you don't like it, get out of my car!"

"Fine Dean, okay, what demon exactly are we hunting and where is it?"

"Not demon, reincarnated corporeal spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh and the idiot who summoned the spirit in the first place"

"So… a 'mummy'?"

"Whatever Sammy, call it what you want, I'm still right."

"Okay Dean. Where is this reincarnated corporeal spirit of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh and the idiot who summoned it?"

"California!!!"

"There's a 'mummy' in California?" Sam said skeptically (sp?)

"Yep, In the Egyptian history museum."

Phoenix swerves to miss the spirit on the road and the car veers off the road and rolls down the small hill that the road was situated on.

"Phoenix? Allie? Are you okay?" Tressa called, getting out of the now totaled mustang.

"Yes," Allie answered from the other side of the car.

"Please tell me that my car is alright." Was Phoenix's response as she crawled out of the wreckage with her eyes shut.

"Nix…" Allie said.

"Car…?" Phoenix whispered.

"It's totaled." Tressa said softly.

Phoenix opened her eyes, "O.M.G. I can't believe this is happening, my car, I can't believe my car is totaled… oh my god, oh my god!" Tressa slapped Phoenix "… Did you just slap me Tressa?"

"Yeah Nixxie, you were getting a little hysterical there." Tressa answered.

"Oh, okay…" Phoenix said, and burst out crying.

"Honey, you stole that car of a demon… really, it wasn't yours to begin with."

"Allie, shut the hell up!" Phoenix shouted, "That freaking piece of hell spawn shouldn't of had that beautiful car, it's mine!" crying

"Allie! You know what she's like with that thing."

"Shh, Tressa." Allie said, "A car!"

All three girls ran to the edge of the road,

"Hey look Sammy, hot chicks."

"Dean, you can't pull over for hitch-hikers just because they're hot."

"why not?" Dean replied pulling over. "What's up?" he asked leaning out the window, "Why is she crying?"

Tressa answered, "She totaled her Mach 1."

"Oh that sucks, hang on… you destroyed a mach 1 on this road?" Dean said "Anyway, where are you headed?"

"California, and there was something on the road, I swerved to miss it." Phoenix answered.

"Oh well, we're headed to Cali ourselves, I'm Dean & this is my brother Sam. Do you have bags that you need to grab?"

"Yeah, I'm Phoenix and this is Allie & Tressa," she said gesturing to her friends, "hang on a sec, we'll go get our things."

The three girls went back to their car while the boys waited at the impala.

Phoenix opened the boot with a sigh and started packing all her weapons into her country road bag while the other two got out their bags from the backseat.

"Ummm, Nix, you can't take the guns." Allie said.

"Why Not?" Phoenix answered pulling out her bag and walking back to the road.

"Maybe because they'll think we're psycho killers or something."

"Allie's right Nix." Agreed Tressa.

"Well, we don't know who they are either so I for one am not going into a car with strangers, who could all very well be serial killers, and while that thing is still out here." She loaded her gun and put it in the holster under her skirt, "naked…alright?"

"Uh, No." Allie said shocked at Phoenix's reaction to the situation.

"Rhetorical question, Allie." Said Phoenix.

"Sweet." Dean said.

"Uh, Dean, boot!"

"What about it?"

"Guns?"

"Shit."

Dean hurried over to the boot, shut the weapons case and threw a rug over it, when the girls came back dean was leaning casually on the side of the impala & Sam was sitting on the backseat with the door open.

"All done?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Tressa replied holding up their bags, "where can we put these?"

"In the boot." Sam said.

"Awesome." Phoenix said and moved forward; she tripped over a loose rock and dropped her bag, the zip sprung open and the contents spilled on to the ground revealing all of her various weapons.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as both he & Sam drew out their guns.

"Nixxie!" Allie yelled.

"Sorry?" she replied meekly, "uh, guys, we're not psycho killers, I swear."

"Then what are you?" Sam asked.

"Is this rock salt?" Dean interrupted nudging the bullets with his foot

Phoenix answered, "Yeah, umm, can I move to pick up my stuff without you shooting at me now?" Dean nodded and Phoenix moved to get her stuff, Allie & Tressa breathed a sigh of relief as Phoenix handed the now full, zipped up bag to Allie, "Hunters, and if you recognized the rock salt gun shells then you must be too." The boys nodded and lowered their guns. "And that 'mummy' I assume you're hunting, it's mine." She added.

"No, I found it." Dean said, "And it's a reincarnated corporeal spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh."

Allie & Tressa walked to the boot and gestured for Sam to do the same thing, "What?" he asked when they all got to the boot and the girls chucked their bags in.

"Better to leave when Nixxie gets into an argument." Tressa explained.

"She sounds an awful lot like Dean." Sam said.

"Don't know how you stand it." Muttered Allie.

"We can wait in the car," said Tressa and slammed the boot, they walked around the side of the car and got into the backseat.

Stop trying to sound smart dude, call it by the easy term," Phoenix said walking towards him,

"When we get to Cali, we trade cell numbers, head in different directions and the first to kill the thing and its master gets $100, how about that? Dean?"

"Deal," Dean said, they shook hands and went back to the impala, Dean revved the car and they headed towards California.

**ACDC's 'Highway to Hell" playing in background on the impala's stereo.**

Allie & Tressa groaned from the backseat, "Not ACDC again," whined Allie.

"Come on Dean, we've been listening to it for hours with her as the driver, more-so then usual with that new ACDC station." Tressa added gesturing to Phoenix.

"I agree." Said Sam.

"You like ACDC?" asked Dean completely ignoring the complaints from the backseat and talking to Phoenix.

Phoenix smiled, "Favourite band, "she answered putting her hand up in surrender.

"I can sing it better." Dean stated.

The occupants in the back seat groaned again, Phoenix laughed, "Is everything a competition with you Dean?"

"Yep, $10 for the winner, the ACDC haters judge."

Phoenix smiled, "You're on!"

"Highway to Hell…" they sang.

"Oh god." Allie whimpered

"Think of a happy place," Sam suggested.

"Happy place." Tressa echoed, "Happy place."

The Girls & boy in the backseat closed their eyes and started daydreaming to block out the music and Dean & Phoenix's singing competition as the car speed along the road to California with Dean at the wheel.

Evening News Report, California. (On radio station in impala)

"… And in another tragic homicide, the Egyptian Killer has struck again, late last night Miss Bianca Oakland was eaten alive by scarab beetles after being sealed in site a sarcophagus. The other attacks were in a similar pattern, but police still haven't determined whether the same perp did all 3 murders. Patricia Moore & Justine Blake were the first two victims in what has been described as …"

"Well we know that it was the 'mummy' but it's too dark to go looking for trails tonight, how about we go out, drinks on me & we'll split in the morning." Phoenix suggested turning off the radio.

"Good Idea." Dean agreed pulling the impala into the nearest clubs parking lot.

"What because Nixxie's paying?" Sam asked.

The girls laughed, "Yeah." He replied ruffling his hair. They walked into the club.

Phoenix grabbed a $100 out of her wallet & then chucked the wallet to Tressa, Tressa laughed and got some money out as Phoenix went off to get herself a drink, "Hey Nix, wait up." Called Dean as he followed her. Tressa put the wallet in her bag and pulled Sam & Allie to the bar, "Let's go have fun!"

After a few drinks and some dancing Allie decided to go to bed, she quickly ran to the hotel next door, paid for 2 rooms, both with 2 single beds in them, she went back to the club. "Sam, Tress, I got rooms, Sam you take this one for you & Dean, we'll take 13 'cause it's got an extra cot for Nixxie."

"Alright, thanks," said Sam taking the number 12 key.

"Cool, Allie, leave the door open for me, okay?" Tressa said

"Yep, bye guys." Allie waved and went to go to bed.

"Sam, were you ever in University?" Tressa asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna go to law school." He answered.

"Omg, really?" tressa looked shocked.

"Yep, you look surprised."

"Well, you're a hunter, hunters sole source of income are credit card scams and poker/pool and you wanna be a lawyer, its just funny."

"You never wanted to get out of hunting?"

"Oh, don't take that personally Sam, I was doing law too. Except phoenix got a little too personal with the headmaster's daughters boyfriend and she got suspended, of course she wanted to go hunting, and we had to go with her, not so much as help then witnesses to her 'awesome' hunting skills."

"As I said before, sounds like Dean."

"Yeah," said tressa, she glanced over Sam's shoulder, "Omg, what are they doing?"

Dean & Phoenix had just finished another one of their competitions, how many tequila shots before one of them throws up, luckily the bartender stopped that game, so they decided to do karaoke.

Phoenix picked the song: 'I love rock & roll'.

So the drunk Dean & Phoenix were singing as loudly as they could, laughing all the time.

"Do we need to get them?" Sam asked.

"Umm, I don't know…" Tressa replied, as she spoke they stopped singing and walked over, laughing and attempting to stop the other from wobbling all over the place.

"Hey people," said Phoenix giggling, "Can I have my wallet?"

"No," said Tressa, "you're drunk."

"$200?" Dean said,

"Please." Added Phoenix, Sam shook his head in disbelief at their behavior while Tressa pulled out $200 from Phoenix's wallet. "Here." She said handing Phoenix the money.

"Ta." Phoenix said giggling some more.

"Bye." Dean added pulling Phoenix back onto the dance floor.

"Should we stop whatever they're gonna do?"

"No point Sam, no point. Let's call it a night."

"Alright," Sam said. They walked out of the club to the motel leaving the other two to fend for themselves.

As they walked to rooms 12&13 they chatted some more.

"So you never went to the law school?" Tressa asked.

"Yeah, it sucks." Sam said, "I had to go look for my dad, then we just got involved in hunting and I haven't gone back."

"We should ditch our companions then and finish school."

"I kind of like that idea." Said Sam stopping at his room. "Don't tempt me."

Tressa laughed, "I'll try not to. Night Sam."

"Night Tressa," Sam said and kissed Tressa.

"Bye" Tressa whispered and retreated into her room.

Sam went into his room, took of his jacket and lay down on one of the beds, leaving the door open in case Dean came stumbling in.

Dean & Phoenix had left the club and walked to the nearest bottle shop.

"Two Smirnoff double blacks please." Ordered Phoenix at the counter.

"Coming right up," the girl over the bar said, "$20"

"Here." Dean said, passing over a $20 note.

"Have a good night," The cashier said.

"You too." Phoenix replied.

"You're drunk and you still are polite?" Dean queried laughing.

"Yep, what do you wanna do now?" Phoenix asked opening her drink.

"I can think of a few things. Motel?" Dean replied putting his arm around Phoenix's waist.

"Tami's I think it was called."

"Hmm, let's go there."

"Good idea Dean." Said Phoenix moving closer to him. Dean kissed Phoenix, "I know, brilliant, isn't it?"

They laughed and went to the motel.

"One room please." Dean asked.

"Single or twin?"

"Single." Phoenix answered.

"$63, room 7."

Dean handed over the money and took the key, "thanks."

"See, you had manners too." Phoenix told Dean giggling.

Dean shook his head as he opened up the room and pulled Phoenix closer. "Whatever." He said as their lips met.

"Ugh, Where am I?" Phoenix said as she sat up in the hotel bed.

"Dude, What the hell?" said Dean as he woke up too.

""Umm…" Phoenix said surveying the room, "I think we had a little too much to drink last night, by the looks of things."

The room was trashed… ((EXPLAIN!))

""yeah, Sammy's gonna kill me." Dean cringed, "This headache might kill me first though."

Phoenix laughed, then cringed in pain as well, "You might be right."

"Tress?" Sam whispered to Tressa trying not to wake Allie, "Psst, Tressa?"

"Mmm, Sam?"

"Dean didn't come back last night and Nix isn't here either, we need to find them."

"Hang on, I'll get dressed, meet you in the lobby in 5."

"Okay, see ya then."

"We better get dressed." Dean said to Phoenix.

"Aspirin…Coffee, then I'll wake up." She answered lying back down.

"Got it, but I don't particularly want to get out of bed without those things either."

"Be my guess, I just wanna go back to sleep."

Dean lay back down, "You're so right."

"Shut up!"

"Do you know where they went Sam?" Tressa asked.

"No, let's ask the bartenders at the club, they might know."

"I've got a better idea, because it'd be closed; let's ask if they got a room here."

"Smart, but privacy laws."

"I'm a genius," she smiled, "Okay, she's my sister, went missing a week ago, you're the cop in charge."

Tressa started to fake cry and secretly handed a picture of Phoenix and a fake Police I.D. Tressa had made for all of them last night. "Let's go."

They walked over to the desk.

"Hi there, would you be able to help me, I want to know if this woman checked in here last night with a male companion, he would be 6ft, dark hair." Sam said flashing his I.D. and the picture of Phoenix, "I'm special agent Samuel Dixon, FBI. She's been missing for the last week and I received Intel that she was here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who checked in, confidentiality laws nowadays." Said the receptionist.

It was Tressa's turn, "Please help, she's my sister and its been the only lead we've got, she's my only family I have left, please, please, help." She started sobbing into Sam's shoulder.

Sam put his arm around Tressa, "As you can see, myah is very distressed over her sister, Lana's, disappearance, could you help, I promise you the law will not prosecute you if you do so."

The receptionist caved, "Yes, okay, they were here last night, checked in at around 1, drunk, room 7."

"Thank you so much." Said Tressa.

"Thanks." Agreed Sam.

'Thank god they're okay." Tressa said.

"Yeah." They knocked on room 7's door.

"Nixxie?" Tressa called.

"Oi, DEAN! Open up!" Sam yelled.

"Go away!" phoenix shouted.

"Unless you have Coffee…" Dean said.

"… Or Aspirin." Phoenix added on.

"Dean!" Sam said annoyed.

Phoenix & Dean laughed.

"God! THEY'RE STILL DRUNK; Okay; I take back what I said about them still being alright." Tressa said frusterated with their behavior.

"Aspirin & Coffee and they'll come out."

"Do we have to meet with their pettish demands, can't they just suffer?"

"They're drunk, everything is pettish, but we do need them to help with the 'Mummy'. You go get aspirin I'll get the coffee, would you like one?"

"Please, Skinny Vanilla D'Caf Mochichino Nix will have a Chai latte and Allie will have a Flat white." Tressa said giving Sam some money.

"Alright, meet you here in 10"

"See ya then."

"So, we're supposed to be hunting this thing, we kinda should actually hunt it." Dean said to Phoenix.

"Or we could do something more fun…" Phoenix suggested

"Or we could do that." Dean agreed.

Allie woke up. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself.

She got up and got dressed, then dialed Phoenix's number.

Brrrr……Brrr……Brrr……rock music playing

"That's your phone" Dean said

"Hmmm, not answering." Phoenix said.

"Oh well, Kiss!"

Phoenix laughed.


End file.
